erfandomcom-20200215-history
Another Thursday at County
Another Thursday at County is the second episode of the fifteenth season of the NBC medical drama series ER. It premiered on October 9, 2008. Synopsis Everyone in the ER is trying to cope with the loss of their colleague. The staff feels defensive toward the new Chief and her tough disposition. Gates and the new interns treat a bio terrorist, who has a lethal secret that endangers them all. Neela makes a great effort to get Dubenko back on the surgery staff, and gets help from an unexpected source. Cast and Characters Main Parminder Nagra as Dr. Neela Rasgotra John Stamos as Dr. Tony Gates Linda Cardellini as Nurse Sam Taggart Scott Grimes as Dr. Archie Morris David Lyons as Dr. Simon Brenner Angela Bassett as Dr. Cate Banfield (First Appearance) Supporting/Recurring Leland Orser as Dr. Lucien Dubenko Troy Evans as Frank Martin Julian Morris as Dr. Andrew Wade Yvette Freeman as Nurse Haleh Adams Abraham Benrubi as Jerry Markovic Emily Rose as Dr. Tracy Martin Emily Wagner as Pickman J. P. Manoux as Dr. Dustin Crenshaw John Alyward as Dr. Donald Anspaugh (Final Appearance) Trivia/Notes *Shiri Appleby (Dr. Daria Wade) made a previous guest star appearance as a different character in the pilot episode, "24 Hours ." *This episode marks Angela Bassett 's first appearance as Dr. Cate Banfield . Quotes Dr. Daria Wade: (to Felix) So, how long have you been a bioterrorist? ____________________________________ Banfield: He's got track marks all over his ankles. (looks witheringly at Sam) It's called a head-to-toe exam for a reason. ____________________________________ (from the elevator, Banfield curtly overides Morris's plan of where to put some of the evacuated patients) Morris: (with deep sarcasm, just as the elevator doors are closing) You just let me know when you need my help. I'm here for you. ____________________________________ Sam: (to Morris) One minute she's a raging bitch, the next she's Mother Teresa. ____________________________________ Frank: (handing a chart to Morris and Sam) Hey! See this guy, will you? He's been waiting five hours already. (he walks away) Morris: (pauses, and then loudly, with sarcasm) Oh, so sorry, Frank! We were eating bonbons in the bubble bath! Totally lost track of time! ____________________________________ Banfield: (to Daria) You're a doctor now. Try to look like one. (to Tracy) And on that note, three inch heels have no place in the hospital. ____________________________________ Brenner: Those are some shoes! Tracy: Oh, I always wear heels. Anything else hurts my feet. ____________________________________ (Banfield follows Morris to the lounge and continues an argument that began in the reception area) Banfield: Did you think that I was finished? Morris: (pause) You know what, lady? Shut up! (long pause) We have been through hell here the last few weeks, but somehow we're getting through it, and you know how? (voice rising) By showing up here every day and dedicating ourselves to this work. (shouting) You don't know us. You don't know this place. And the last thing we need is for some stranger to come in here and tell us how it's done. Banfield: (very softly) I know that you lost a friend (pause) and I'm sorry about that. But we will never have a conversation like this again. Understand? References #Cancel Bear, The (October 10, 2008). "UPDATED Thursday: CSI Opens Large, Life on Mars & Eleventh Hour Battle ". TV by the Numbers. (May 24, 2015). Category:Episodes Category:Season 15